dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ferrovax
Ferrovax is a dragon. He is also known as Mr. Ferro. He first appears at Bianca's Ball in Grave Peril. Description Ferrovax was present at Bianca St. Claire's masquerade party. Appearing as a man of indefinite years, his eyes are an odd, deep green. He was wearing the authentic armor of a Roman centurion and was exhaling smoke while holding an unlit cigarette. He does however, state that being a Dragon, he can appear how he wishes.Grave Peril, ch. 26 Ferrovax is the eldest of his kind, the strongest of the Dragons. He displays immense magical power with only a wave of his hand, and claims he can do much by making an effort and speaking someone's name. He has a titanic amount of power at his disposal. He would be able to defeat Eldest Gruff, Leanansidhe and even Mab.Word of JimJim Butcher 2010 Bitten by Books Q&A #228 In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Harry Dresden meets Ferrovax for the first time at Bianca's Ball. Michael Carpenter points out to Dresden that there although Ferro is blowing smoke, his cigarette is unlit. Michael then names him as a Dragon. When Ferrovax tells Michael and Dresden to call him Mr. Ferro, Michael suggests that he just call him Ferrovax. Ferro responds saying that Michael knows something of the Lore, at least for a mortal.Grave Peril, ch. 26 When Dresden snaps a correction at the creature for getting his name wrong, Ferro coldly suggests Dresden not try to find out what he could do by speaking his name and making an effort. Dresden then insults him, calling him a bully, and claiming that he's not impressive. Ferrovax waves his hand and crushes Dresden to the floor. Michael informs Ferrovax that he slew the dragon Siriothrax, to which the dragon states: So you are the one. I thought you'd be taller. Ferro suggests the Knight should be more humble and perhaps get a gag for Dresden, before turning on a heel and vanishing. Later at the Ball, during Bianca St. Claire's address, Ferro looks unconcerned standing at the side of the Leanansidhe.Grave Peril, ch. 29 During the welcoming ceremony, A hooded figureDead Beat, ch. 8 hands him a gift of several million dollars worth of gold and gemsWord of JimJim Butcher 2016 DF Reddit podcast Q&A that he calls a "fine offering". After Dresden realizes that Bianca intends to unmake Amoracchius and he moves to stop her, the Leanansidhe places her hand on Ferro's arm, keeping well out of the way of trouble.Grave Peril, ch. 29 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Ferrovax has a vault with his name on it, FERROVAX-00010002, in the Capristi Building, John Marcone's mob bank, indicating he has vested some of his fortune, or possibly items, with the crime lord.Skin Game, ch. 35 Speculation It is possible that Ferrovax is also infected by the Outsider, Nemesis, with the gift presented to him at Bianca's Ball, as the Leanansidhe was affected by the Athame she was given at the party.Cold Days, ch. 53 Quote "Don't tempt me to show you what I can do by speaking your name and making an effort, mortal. suffice to say that you could not comprehend the kind of power I have at my command. that my true form here would shatter this pathetic gathering of monkey houses and crack the earth upon which I stand. If you gazed upon me with your wizard's sight, you would see something that would awe you, humble you, and quite probably destroy your reason. I am the eldest of my kind, and the strongest. your life is a flickering candle to me, and your civilizations rise and fall like grass in the summer." References See also *Dragon *Siriothrax *Bianca's Ball *Michael Carpenter *Bianca St. Claire *Sight Category:Grave Peril Category:General Category:A